Compromise
by warmestbloggerever
Summary: A couple of quick romantic drabbles I've written for Elsa/Early Elsa (black-haired), who is her twin in this one. Mostly fluffy with mild angst and a happy ending.


**Author's Notes: Frozen characters do not belong to me! Also, here is twincest/incest, so only read it if you're comfortable with it. I hope you enjoy it! Have a great week!**

* * *

"Elise. Our parents—"

"Are napping. Upstairs. Door locked. Our folks are getting old, you know." Elise said and kissed Elsa's neck multiple times, smiling. Elsa sighed in content and kept washing the dishes, letting her girlfriend hug her from behind in that intimate embrace.

Or at least, too intimate for two sisters.

Elise was Elsa's identical twin, and Elsa's girlfriend. There was no one that knew about them. How would that even work? Simple answer: it wouldn't.

"Let's watch a movie when you're done." Elise said.

"'Kay." Elsa replied. Then she added, "You know, I would finish this much sooner if I had some help."

Elise made a face.

"Geez, I'm here, cuddling with the bae and she asks me to help her with the chores. What a turn on, Elsa." Elsa poked her tongue out at her girlfriend. Despite the face she made, Elise got a dishwash and helped her girlfriend without complaining.

Not much, at least.

Later, they sat on the sofa, laptop and pack of pop corn in hands.

"I still don't get how you don't like this." Elise said, refering to the food; mouth full and hand already grabbing another bunch from the pack. "Pop corn is life."

"Uhuh, yeah." Elsa said with a skeptical tone.

"Okay, what do you wanna watch?" Elise sit straight on the sofa and clicked on the Netflix icon.

"The Lion King." Elsa's girlfriend turned to look at her with annoyed eyes.

"Really, Elsa? I was thinking in the lines of something more romantic..."

"Like 'Blue Is The Warmest Color'?" Elsa crossed her arms and raised her chin like a perfect know-it-all.

Elise snorted.

"No. Not necessarily, I mean... Yeah. Yeah, you read my mind. How the hell do you do that?"

"You're an open book." Elsa grinned and kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "Okay, just select something from the list and let's make out while we can." Elsa proposed, and Elise nodded, accepting the suggestion with enthusiasm. "Have I told you look really cute when you do that face?"

"What face?" Elise asked. Her cheeks adquired a rosed coloration and she shrugged, keeping her eyes at the screen.

"That face!"

"Stop saying stuff like that, bae." Elise said, raising her chin in a vain attempt to regain her dignity. "I'm a fierce, badass bitch from hell."

"What does that have anything to do with being cute, silly?" Elise didn't reply, but the little smile forming on her lips told Elsa that she was flattered.

"I am pretty cute. Kind of like, Kristen Stewart cute." Elise commented, which made her girlfriend laugh.

They decided to watch The Lion King.

* * *

Back at college, it was a warm Friday night. Elsa and Elise decided to enjoy the fact that it was only the first week of the semester, and went to a club. It sucked a little; the music was too slow, although it was in the right volume for people to talk if they wanted to, and the drinks were taking too long to get ready.

But the people on the club payed zero attention to them, which was their goal anyway. They sat on a table near the exit and too far away from the bar.

"We should open our own club." Elise said, giving an annoyed look at the place. "A decent one, clean and all. With strippers. Then we'd get rich and move to the moon." Elsa chuckled.

"What a perfect plan. But I prefer Saturn."

"What, why?"

"You know, it already has plenty of rings for us to choose for our wedding." Elsa winked, and her girlfriend snorted, as she always did when she heard the words "engagement", "wedding" or "marriage".

It wasn't that she was one of those people who cringed at the thought of compromise. Despite Elsa technically being the oldest of them, Elise was the big sister. She defended Elsa, she made sure Elsa was happy—no matter what. She had played house with Elsa, and Elise remembered that her girlfriend would always have many children—played by their dolls—and a dog named Olaf.

But they were sisters. Worse, they were identical twins. It would never matter how far away from this place they could get, it wouldn't matter that Elise cut and dyed her hair pitch black, and that made them a bit different; their faces were their crime.

"Elise—"

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry..."

"I said it's fine." Elise hissed through gritted teeth, and they were silent after that. Elsa bit her lip and looked away.

Elise didn't know if she wanted to slap herself or to comfort the woman in front of her, to make sure they were okay. But her state of mind didn't allow her to think selflessly right then. She was descending into an old and known spiral of guilt and self-hate.

_You are never going to be happy together. You can't make her happy. You can't make this work._

Damn it! Elsa would never be able to tell their friends, "Hey! It's our third anniversary!". They would never send Happy Holidays cards as couples.

Sometimes Elise hated life.

"I—I'll go see if our drinks are ready." Elsa said and stood up. Elise didn't say a word.

* * *

Elsa felt like shit.

Why did she have to ruin it? They were having a good time and talking about the future—kind of—and she just had to open her big, stupid mouth and say The Forbidden Word. Why, why would she do that? Now Elise would brood and stay in a cloud of self-depreciation and try to break up for about 3 days. (Then they would make up, but, just, why did she have to say that, really?)

She had already accepted that she would never walk down the aisle of a beautiful garden and say, "I do" in front of an authority of some kind. She wouldn't take photos with her wife and keep them in a white album, which she would show her kids, in the future. That was okay, but _Elise_ didn't accept that. Elise wanted to give Elsa everything.

That was why "wedding" was Forbidden. Because Elise couldn't provide it, couldn't deliver it.

Elsa was so lost in her thoughts, waiting for their drinks in the bar, that she didn't see a tall man approaching her with a sly smile.

"Hey, beauty." He said. His voice was deep.

Elsa didn't look his way. "Not interested, thank you."

The man seemed momentarily taken aback by such a quick rejection, but he recovered quickly—too quickly for Elsa's liking.

"Don't be like that, babe. I haven't even said what I—"

"I don't care, really. Sorry for being rude. And don't call me 'babe'." She said, annoyed, and looked at him for the first time. He was white, bald, tall, and had a confused look on his eyes. Elsa stood up, ready to walk away.

Then he held her by the arm. With force.

"Now listen here, you bitch." Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. "You should be thanking me for showing interest and saving you from your pathetic lonely life. Now—"

"Shut the fuck up, you talking shit." Elise said, coming out of nowhere and stepping ahead to stand between her girlfriend and the fuckboy bothering her.

"Twins! It's like I've won the lottery." The man said with a wide grin, which made Elise snort, rolling her eyes. Her hands curled in fists, ready to punch that straight nose of his.

"Wow. Never heard that one before. Because we're nothing but sexual objects for you, right? Right? Come on, let's get the fuck out of here." She said to Elsa, grabbed her arm with more strength than she normally would use and walked away from the man. He laughed, but didn't say anything else.

The girls's ride back home was a silent event. Elsa drove—she would never let Elise near a wheel when the latter was in that state of anger.

Once they entered the apartment, Elise took off her shoes and went to their bedroom without looking at Elsa. The blonde counted until 38 slowly, then followed her girlfriend, trying not to make a sound. Elise was in the process of wearing her blue pajamas, the one with banana figures all over it. She had a glum expression on her face and a pout on her lips that melted Elsa's heart.

"Hey," Elsa said, stepping closer to her girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Elise replied. Contrary to what Elsa had thought, her voice wasn't angry; it just sounded... empty.

She hugged Elise by behind.

"I'm sorry this night was shit, but... It will get easier—"

"Easier?" Elise whispered. She freed herself from the embrace and turned to look at her girlfriend. "Easier? Okay, when will it get any easier? Tell me, 'cause I would really like to know." Elise's voice was brittle, as if she was about to cry, and her eyes got teary.

"Love, no." Elsa promptly embraced her girl, resting her head on Elise's shoulders.

"I... I want to call you my girlfriend. I want our friends to know we're dating... I want to hold your hands in public, I... Damn it, I wanna _kiss_ you in public."

"I know. I know." The tears that fell from Elise's eyes made Elsa's blouse wet.

"This is hard, and—I'm so _sorry_, Elsa."

"We've talked about this, Elise." She said nothing for a moment. "Do you love me?"

Elise sniffed. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just—answer it."

"I do." Elise shrugged in Elsa's embrace, trying to hold back a sob. "More than anything, more than anyone."

"See? That's enough." Elsa said gently. "It doesn't matter how much I want a wedding, or children. They don't matter if the person I'm sharing them with is not who I love, and you are the one that I love. I choose you, and I will _always_ choose you."

She let Elise sob freely in her arms for a long time. Then, when she got tired of crying, the black-haired girl turned her head up and Elsa knew what she needed—what they both needed. She kissed her girl tenderly, but with a certain tone of despair, of need, until they had forgotten what they were sad about—until they forgot about the entire world surrounding them.

"We should get married." Elise murmured between kisses.

Elsa's chuckle came out in a breath. "What?"

"You know, get married. Like, not in a church or anything, but at home. Here. We could buy rings, some flowers and say our vows to each other, and then we kiss..." She kissed Elsa. "And I start calling you 'wife'. And you can call me... 'Wifey'."

"'Wifey'?" Elsa chuckled, but it died down. "Are you serious?"

"Hm, well, yeah? W-Would you like it?" Elise bit her own lip.

"Yeah," Elsa replied with no need to think about it. Being married to Elise was the basis of her daydreams. "I would."

"Oh, shit! I should have asked in a more romantic way." Elise snapped her own forehead, which made Elsa grin like an idiot.

The black-haired girl knelt down and held Elsa's cold hand. The room got too warm, all of sudden—or maybe it was just Elise's face getting hotter.

"Elsa, would you like to marry me? I mean," She mentaly cursed herself for being stupid. "Would you give me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?"

Elsa didn't answer immediately; she wanted to enjoy each second; commit the moment to memory so she could always remember Elise's wide blue eyes staring at her with joy and anxiousness, her own cold hand being held so gently by her future fiancé's. Slowly, her grin became a low giggle of delight.

"Yes."


End file.
